1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for collectively connecting connectors with internal noise filter to ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
In interior wiring of an automotive vehicle, a ground connection terminal connected to a negative electrode of a noise filter is extended outwardly of a housing and bolted to fix a connector with internal noise filter (hereinafter, referred to as a connector) mounted on an end part of a ground wire to a ground point such as a vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-187284).
A vehicle body has only limited parts usable as ground points. Thus, a plurality of connectors are often concentrated on the same ground point and collectively bolted. However, an operation of successively aligning and fixing a ground connection terminal drawn out from each connector while positioning each connector has been cumbersome.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to simplify a ground connection operation of a plurality of connectors with internal noise filter.